Envidias del corazón
by Naomi-chian
Summary: Solo dejame en el agua para olvidar todo sentimiento malo de la cabeza. Quiero estar en paz. MistyxRed


**...**

**Envidias del corazón**

**::**

_By: _

_Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo Único**

**...**

* * *

No le agradaba ese cruel sentimiento que tenía en su interior, era doloroso, asfixiante y agobiador. Ver como mostraba una gran sonrisa a la rubia era abrumador. Puede que Red, siempre mostraba una sonrisa a cualquiera que fuese su amigo o amiga, pero igual le molestaba mucho.

Misty, líder de Ciudad Cerulean, dio una última mirada hacia Red y Yellow, que caminaban hacia Ciudad Verde, y se metió a su gimnasio. Le dolía la cabeza a horrores y necesitaba olvidar todo sobre aquellos agobiantes sentimientos.

Se quito su casaca celeste y camino hacia la piscina, sabía que el agua era lo mejor para hacerle olvidar todo. Comenzó a nadar alrededor, luego relajo su cuerpo y floto en el agua. Mirando el techo, se dio cuenta lo lejano que se sentía del campeón. Siempre teniendo batallas en diferentes partes de la región y entrenando con los demás Dex Holders. Por más que gritara sus sentimientos, lo más probable es que no fueses escuchados.

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, sacudió su cabeza y hundió su cuerpo. Si algo había aprendido de los pokemon agua era la habilidad de aguantar el aire un buen tiempo bajo el agua. No supo cuantos segundos o minutos estuvo así, generalmente no contaba el tiempo ya que en su momento sus pulmones le pedirían aire. Tal vez comenzaba a mejorar en su respiración.

Se sentía tan en paz, sin ninguna preocupación, pero algo tiro de ella, no se molesto en verificar de quien se trataba. Solo quería estar tranquila.

— ¡¿Estas loca?!

La entrenadora recién abrió los ojos y vio a Red a un lado de ella. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rojo y comenzó a toser. Ahí se dio cuenta que sus pulmones le habían pedido aire hace un buen tiempo, pero ella solo se había rendido a la tranquilidad.

— ¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera!

Misty miro a su pelinegro amigo y noto que toda su ropa estaba mojada, se sentía culpable.

—Lo siento…

—w—

Red le había pasado su casaca y Misty se la había colocado sobre los hombros para abrigarse un poco. Ambos estaban sentados a la orilla de la piscina. Miraban el movimiento del agua, esperando que alguno de los dos hablara.

— ¿No deberías estar con Yellow? — pregunto

—Tiene varias cosas que hacer, Green le encargo varias cosas alrededor de Kanto

—Y-Ya veo…

Nuevamente un silencio algo incomodo.

— ¿Para qué viniste? — Pregunto Misty, pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras se retracto — ¡Ah! No me malentiendas, agradezco que me hayas sacado del agua pero… debiste venir por alguna razón

— ¡Oh si! — Anuncio el chico — Solo quería saber si podíamos entrenar un poco, pero… creo que eso ahora es una mala hora

— ¡No, no lo es! — Exclamo ella levantándose — Déjame sacar a mis pokemon y…

— ¿Te sucede algo, Misty?

— ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Red se levanto y se acerco a ella, la entrenadora lo noto, estaba algo molesto.

— ¡Casi te matas! ¿En que estabas pensando?

_En ti._

Misty miro hacia otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Respóndeme!

—Que tiene que ver eso contigo…

—Hmp… Me preocupas… y mucho

Nuevamente las mejillas de Misty comenzaron a sonrojarse, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y tenía esa extraña sensación de tirarse a la piscina y no salir de ahí hasta que su corazón se tranquilizara.

—A mi…— hablo la entrenadora — He ocultado por mucho tiempo esto… pero ya no puedo… a mi… ¡Tu me gustas!

Red dio un paso hacia atrás y al igual que a su amiga, sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

—Yo…

—Por favor… solo dame una oportunidad

Él agacho la cabeza, coloco su mano sobre su pecho y noto lo rápido que latía. Era agradable como se sentía.

—Sabes que soy distraído, pero me agrada mucho estar contigo, esto… no es algo que sienta por cualquier persona y… tengo este sentimiento de estar cada vez más cerca de ti…

Misty sonrió y corrió hacia el entrenador para abrazarlo.

— ¡Gracias!

Red correspondió el abrazo de la líder y acaricio su cabeza.

Era el inicio de un nuevo sentimiento para los.

* * *

**Fecha: 21 de julio de 2013**

_No, no me he pasado al lado oscuro... solo soy de mente abierta... no me desagrada misty es solo que me agrada mas Yellow para que este con Red. Mi pairing favorita es y sera el special shipping_

_Okey este es un pequeño one-short que lo hago dedicado a mi amigo Alan(Red 20) a como disculpa por mi desaparicion, espero que te guste :D_

_Ahora tengo sueñito y con este colgado me voy a dormir, cuidense!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

_**PD: Gracias por sus reviews a: Red-y-Yellow, Kari McCartney, xxKushinaxx, Red'n'Yellow y Sopphy Stars Cry**_


End file.
